


Be Careful What You Fucking Wish For

by Nemirovitch



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Be Careful What You Wish For, Forbidden Love, Large Cock, Master/Pet, Other, Tribble Porn, Trick or Treat: Treat, Xeno, also terrible porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 07:33:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16471400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemirovitch/pseuds/Nemirovitch
Summary: The loyal servant waits to claim his reward, and to make payment.





	Be Careful What You Fucking Wish For

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tish/gifts).



Gabriel Lorca, consort and confidant to the Emperor, scourge of a thousand worlds, destroyer of rebellions and uprisings, lay naked on the bed. His reward and payment slowly approached his waiting body and he exhaled silently.

His lover had provided the path to untold riches and now ultimate power was within reach. All that Lorca had to do was to remain loyal and act on the information provided. Any errant thoughts of betrayal had long been conditioned from him. He knew the cost would be his life after a spell in absolute agony.

His cock twitched as something strong pushed against it. The softness and warmth was a strange combination, yet a powerful one and he felt his erection grow. A soft, almost purring sound vibrated against his flesh and he let his body respond to his deepest desires.

“I would serve you until the end of time, Master,” Lorca said through gasps as the tribble rapidly humped his cock.

He spread his legs, hitching them up so Merkin could access his ass, lubricating fluid already flowing from his furry lover. Lorca readied himself as he felt the bulge grow against his asshole, then plunge inside. The tribble's cock quickly extended to three times the length of its own body, expanding as it plunged in. Lorca cried out his lover's name as the purring sound intensified. His cock strained to come, but he knew he had to wait for permission. He grasped the sheets and rutted against the tribble.

“Faster, sir!” Lorca moaned. “Please go faster.”

A warning trill came from Merkin, silencing Lorca as he stared down along his body at the small powerhouse reaming his ass. He cock had twitched madly at the trilling, and he internally debated himself over breaking the silence for another rebuke.

He was so close now, and he forced himself back from the brink, imagining the punishment he could face otherwise.

Merkin slowed down, withdrew its cock, then slammed back inside like a piston. Lorca's eyes rolled back and it took all his strength not to come all over his Master.

The purring, whirring sound ramped up an octave and Merkin bounced on Lorca's balls as it pounded his hole, wrapping what Lorca assumed to be its tongue around his cock. It worked him with every part of its body, sending Lorca into a frenzy.

All too soon, a satisfied keening sound came from Merkin and it deflated and rolled off Lorca's still-agonizingly aroused cock. As it rolled away, it let out a short, sharp whistle and Lorca gratefully grabbed his erection, stroking it forcefully to complete his mission.

As he slumped down, flat on his back, he let his eyes close and listened to his ragged breathing. All this would be worth it soon, he promised himself.

Something small hit his stomach as he opened his eyes. A fortune cookie had settled into his navel, so Lorca grabbed it. He unraveled the paper and read the tactical information.

One step closer to deposing the Emperor, Lorca watched the tribble clean itself from the corner of his eye. A more effective spy than any human or bug, the tribble stored so much of value.

Lorca wondered if it would shamelessly seduce someone else once he became Emperor. It would be a shame if it accidentally fell into a black hole, Lorca thought to himself.

He turned as Merkin trilled its warning tone at him.

“Thank you, Master,” Lorca said in his most contrite manner.

 


End file.
